<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty please ( i'm begging on my knees ) by riantsoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082621">pretty please ( i'm begging on my knees )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riantsoa/pseuds/riantsoa'>riantsoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me however you please ( i'll be a good boy i promise ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, bachira and chigiri are roommates, full on pda, i don't know how to write making out scenes haha, isagi and chigiri are childhood friends, kunigami raichi and kuon are the ones who play football, kunigami regrets his choice of friends, so are isagi and kunigami, some making out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riantsoa/pseuds/riantsoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bachira and isagi as art majors and idiots in love, that's it, that's the plot, that's the entire fic</p><p>alternative title : layers between us ( watch me tear them apart )</p><p>all lowercase intended</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me however you please ( i'll be a good boy i promise ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2232129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty please ( i'm begging on my knees )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written on a whim<br/>this au haunted my sleep so i decided why the fuck not<br/>there is not enough work in this fandom i swear<br/>may be ooc because idk what the shit is going on in bachira's mind haha<br/>the nickname "yo-chan" comes directly from the incredible LadyMarshmallow ( bless your works, you're the queen of this fandom ), you don't mind if i borrow it, right ?? ( ha, like you'll ever read this )<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bachira was sleeping, but then again, when was he not ? the problem was that, right now, he was currently in class, and the professor was glaring at him like he was planning to murder him right there. iemon had shaken him so many times already, but as always, bachira slept like the dead, so it was to no avail.</p><p>-"bachira meguru !!" finally roared their teacher, but not even his shout stirred the curly-haired boy from his deep slumber.</p><p>-"no, no, no, too pink, i need a milder colour, hnn, get off my face chigiri...." he mumbled instead.</p><p>-"bachira, bachira !" naruhaya nudged his side "dude, wake up or sensei is gonna have a syncope !!"</p><p>-"leave him, leave him, it's not like he listens anyway." the professor tiredly signalled the end of the class.</p><p>the rest of the students rushed out while iemon, like the good-natured boy he was, kept on trying to shake bachira awake.</p><p>-"bachira, it's lunchtime, aren't you hungry ?" he said, trying to appeal to the ever starving side of bachira.</p><p>-"hnn, no, no, that one is too soft, i don't like pastels..."</p><p>-"dude, just leave him already, why are you insisting ? we both know only isagi can wake him." naruhaya interjected. "speaking of which, where is he anyway ?"</p><p>as if sensing something, bachira rose.</p><p>-"hnn, yo-chan is here ?" he asked as he stretched his arms over his head, like a lazy cat after a nap on a sunny day.</p><p>-"congratulations for entering the world of the living again. no, your boyfriend is not here, i was just asking where he was actually." the shorter boy answered.</p><p>the door burst open as soon as he finished talking.</p><p>-"so sorry for being late, i-" the newcomer, whom turned out to be isagi cut himself off. "i totally missed the lecture, didn't i ?"</p><p>-"yo-chan !! you can copy my notes !" bachira walked up to him, a grin on his face. he was dressed in a graphic t-shirt featuring dolphins, and denim overalls.</p><p>-"what notes, you didn't even take any..." mumbled iemon under his breath. louder, he said "well, since you're here, we'll leave him to you." he hauled up naruhaya and they both left with a wave.</p><p>-"well, yo-chan, why weren't you here, it was so boring without you i fell asleep !!" bachira shamelessly whined, totally forgetting how he had just said isagi could borrow his notes.</p><p>-"sorry meguru, there was a problem at the dorms." isagi pecked his cheek in apology, taking advantage of the fact that everybody left. although everyone knew they were together, isagi was still shy, which always made bachira laugh because he was the total opposite in bed.</p><p>-"it's okay, it's okay, let's forget about it. oh, oh, let's get lunch !! i wanna feed you !" bachira dragged him into the halls, grinning all the way.</p><p>once they got a table, bachira busied himself doing exactly that.</p><p>-"ugh, can't you be sickeningly mushy somewhere else ?" a voice came from above them. it was chigiri, his long hair braided on the side of his head. his eyes, covered in pale golden eyeshadow and a stricking black eyeliner, seemed to judge them as his lips, painted in a shiny pink, turned downwards in a sneer. as always, he held himself with elegance and grace, dressed in a light blue blouse and dark skinny jeans, paired with heeled boots.</p><p>isagi blushed furiously but said nothing, because bachira was still feeding him.</p><p>-"c'mon chigiri, stop being a sourpuss, you're just jealous because you don't have a cute boyfriend of your own." bachira waved him airily.</p><p>chigiri took a seat in front of them, his posture impeccable.</p><p>-"oh, please, i don't need a boyfriend, that's another burden on me. and yoichi, cute ? love is blind, indeed."</p><p>said boy chocked on his food.</p><p>-"yo-chan !!" bachira hit his back a few times, looking panicked. "look at what you've done, chigiri !!" the latter merely rolled his eyes and started to eat his own lunch.</p><p>iasgi calmed down after a few pats and readjusted his glasses, which bachira had taken off when he started chocking.</p><p>-"i'm fine now, meguru." he coughed one last time and turned to speak to the other person occupying their table.</p><p>-"what are you even doing here ? don't you have class on the other side of the campus later ?"</p><p>-"they were cancelled." chigiri shrugged.</p><p>-"and that's enough of an excuse to come and bully us ?" isagi raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>chigiri shrugged again.</p><p>-"bachira, can i see your hands ?" he suddenly inquired.</p><p>-"uh ? why ?" bachira asked, but presented them nonetheless.</p><p>his hands were covered in paint splashes and dried clay from pottery classes, yet, his nails were surprisingly pretty, painted a bright yellow.</p><p>-"i knew it !! this is my nail polish !" chigiri exclaimed.</p><p>bachira grinned sheepishly.</p><p>-"did you take my blush too ?" the long-haired boy asked, eyes on the reddish hue on bachira's cheeks. "and my eyeliner ? and oh my god, is that my glitter gloss ??"</p><p>-"i wanted to look pretty for yo-chan !!"</p><p>upon hearing that, isagi turned red again.</p><p>-"meguru !" he hissed, cheeks a heavy pink.</p><p>-"stop causing such a ruckus." a gruff voice said. that was kunigami, dressed in his football uniform, looking like he just came back from practice. he also took a seat at their table, lunch in hand.</p><p>-"ah, it's you..." chigiri trailed, disinterested.</p><p>-"oh, kunigami !" isagi greeted him enthusiastically.</p><p>-"another sourpuss. pfffff......" bachira pouted, his lips looking more pink because of the gloss, which drew isagi's gaze to them. almost as if hypnotized, he advanced towards them, thoughts of being in public vanished from his mind. he was on the verge of kissing bachira senseless when he realized where he was. he tried to pull away, but bachira held him, his arms wound tightly around isagi's neck.</p><p>-"where are you going now when you were so bold earlier, yo-chan ?" he murmured, his cat like features heightening his smirk.</p><p>-"i- that was- uhhhh...." isagi floundered, blushing more furiously than ever.</p><p>chigiri and kunigami simultaneously cleared their throats.</p><p>-"remember where you are." kunigami reminded them.</p><p>-"for once, i agree." chigiri nodded along with him.</p><p>-"shut up, hyouma." isagi mumbled half-heartedly, mainly because he wanted to, but also because he knew kunigami was too polite to say it himself, even if he wanted to.</p><p>they finished the rest of their meal in silence, bachira with a shit-eating grin on his face, isagi with a blush on his own, and chigiri and kunigami royally ignoring each other.</p><p>they parted at the door of the cafetaria.</p><p>-"i'm going back to sleep, then. i'm guessing you'll be staying at yoichi's tonight ?" chigiri asked bachira, who was hanging on his boyfriend's arm like a third limb.</p><p>-"if kunigami allows it !!"</p><p>the concerned one nodded. "i have classes until evening, then a study session at raichi's, i'll probably sleep at his place."</p><p>-"i can't believe raichi actually studies." isagi shook his head with disbelief.</p><p>-"he and kuon made a bet, whoever fails this midterm has to organize the football camp for freshmen this year." kunigami explained.</p><p>-"ooh, that must be hard work." chigiri sarcastically said.</p><p>-"you wouldn't know hard work if it hit you in the face." isagi sighed at him.</p><p>-"you better watch that mouth yoichi, unless you want me to leak your baby pictures." chigiri threatened him, eyes narrowed.</p><p>-"i'd like to see you try, don't forget i still have our middle school album."</p><p>-"didn't i tell you to burn that fucking thing ?" chigiri screeched at him, foregoing his aura of epitome of grace.</p><p>-"noise !" kunigami chided them. "anyway, i'm going, stop causing commotions." he walked away in the direction of the mathematics department.</p><p>-"tssss....." chigiri scowled after him. "humpf, whatever. see you." he flipped his hair over his shoulder as he left, slapping isagi across the face in the process.</p><p>-"hey !!" isagi exclaimed, outraged.</p><p>-"c'mon yo-chan, let's go !" bachira distracted him, leading him away from chigiri.</p><p>-"we don't have class for another two hours, right ?" isagi asked him as they strolled outside, the sun high in the sky.</p><p>-"yup !!" bachira skipped excitedly, only kept in check by isagi's hand in his. isagi watched him fondly as he brushed his hair out of his face.</p><p>-"what should we do, then ?"</p><p>-"i wanna paint you !" bachira answered without any hesitation whatsoever.</p><p>-"oh ? like, for a project, or just like that ?" it was actually a normal occurrence, bachira wanting to draw or paint him, just like isagi liked to sculpt him sometimes.</p><p>-"we're in the same classes, you would know if we had a project." bachira giggled, eyes full of tease.</p><p>-"except i wasn't there this morning, was i ? so, for a project, or ?"</p><p>-"yo-chan, you know i wasn't listening !!" he said, rather proudly. "i just wanna paint you, let's do it at your place !!"</p><p>-"are you sure you're talking about painting ?" isagi couldn't help but tease back, earning an audible gasp from bachira.</p><p>-"you naughty devil, what are you thinking about ?"</p><p>isagi didn't answer, instead, he pulled them in the shade of a tree and kissed bachira. said boy sighed happily against him, returning it with fervor. their tongues met in a dance for dominance, and isagi pulled bachira straight against him, hands possessive on his hips. after a while, they separated, out of breath.</p><p>-"getting bolder, aren't we, yo-chan ?"</p><p>-"it's just- that gloss- i wanted to lick it off your mouth the moment i saw it." isagi whispered against bachira's lips, who moaned shamelessly in return.</p><p>-"you can't just say things like that !!"</p><p>-"i can, and i just did, what are you going to do about it ?" isagi grinned, then proceeded to pepper bachira's jaw, neck and collarbone with kisses.</p><p>-"yo-chan !" bachira both whined and moaned. "don't forget we are still in public." he reminded him, yet he made no move to get out of the embrace. instead, he wrapped his arms around isagi's neck and pulled at his hair, wanton noises coming out his mouth.</p><p>-"hn, you're right." isagi finally pulled away, after one last lingering kiss. "let's go ?"</p><p>-"yes, please !"</p><p>they end up fooling around for more than three hours, out of those, only one has been dedicated to actual painting, the rest, well, you know how it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you appreciated this absolute mess which doesn't deserve to be called a proper fanfic<br/>yeah, this was shit haha<br/>plz comment, i like attention uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>